colby_s_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
2003
2003 (MMIII) was a common year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2003rd year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 3rd year of the 3rd millennium, the 3rd year of the 21st century, and the 4th year of the 2000s decade. 2003 was designated the: * International Year of fresh water. 2003 was designated the: * International Year of fresh water. Events January * January 11 – Illinois Governor George Ryan commutes the death sentences of 167 prisoners on Illinois's death row based on the Jon Burge scandal. * January 22 – The last signal from NASA's Pioneer 10 spacecraft is received, some 12.2 billion kilometers (7.6 billion mi) from Earth. * January 30 – Belgium legally recognizes same-sex marriage, becoming the second country in the world to do so. February * February 1 – At the conclusion of the STS-107 mission, the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disintegrates during reentry]] over Texas, killing all seven astronauts on board. * February 4 – The leaders of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia reconstitute the country into a loose state-union between Montenegro and Serbia, marking an end to the decades-long use of the name "Yugoslavia" by a sovereign state. * February 15–16 – Antwerp diamond heist: An Italian gang steals loose diamonds, gold and jewellery valued at more than $100 million from a Belgian vault, one of the largest robberies in history. * February 15 – Millions of people worldwide take part in massive anti-war protests in anticipation of the United States and its allies invading Iraq. * February 26 – The War in Darfur begins after rebel groups rise up against the Sudanese government. * February 27 – Former Bosnian Serb leader Biljana Plavšić is sentenced by the United Nations International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia to 11 years in prison for war crimes committed during the Bosnian War. March * March 8 – Malta approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * March 12 ** Serbian Prime Minister Zoran Đinđić is assassinated in Belgrade by a sniper. ** The World Health Organization issues a global alert on severe acute respiratory syndrome when it spreads to Hong Kong and Vietnam after originating in China. * March 20 – The Iraq War begins with the invasion of Iraq by the U.S. and allied forces. * March 23 – Slovenia approves joining the European Union and NATO in a referendum. April * April 9 – U.S. forces seize control of Baghdad, ending the regime of Saddam Hussein. * April 12 – Hungary approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * April 14 – The Human Genome Project is completed, with 99% of the human genome sequenced to 99.99% accuracy. * April 29 – The United States announces the withdrawal of troops stationed in Saudi Arabia, and the redeployment of some at the Al Udeid Air Base in Qatar. May * May 11 ** Benvenuto Cellini's Cellini Salt Cellar table sculpture is stolen from the Kunsthistorisches Museum in Vienna. ** Lithuania approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * May 12 – In Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, over 30 people are killed in multiple bombings at a housing compound, mostly foreign expatriates. * May 17 – Slovakia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * May 23 – Dewey, the first deer cloned by scientists at Texas A&M University, is born. * May 28 – Prometea, the world's first cloned horse, is born. June * June 8 – Poland approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * June 14 – The Czech Republic approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * June 30 – Warring parties in the Democratic Republic of the Congo sign a peace accord, bringing an end to the Second Congo War, which left millions dead. July * July 5 – Severe acute respiratory syndrome is declared to be contained by the World Health Organization. * July 6 – The 70-meter Eupatoria Planetary Radar sends a METI message Cosmic Call 2 to five stars: Hip 4872, HD 245409, 55 Cancri, HD 10307 and 47 Ursae Majoris, that will arrive at these stars in 2036, 2040, May 2044, September 2044 and 2049 respectively. * July 18 – The Convention on the Future of Europe finishes its work and proposes the first European Constitution. * July 24 – The Regional Assistance Mission to the Solomon Islands, led by Australia, begins after ethnic violence engulfs the island country. August * August 5 - The 2003 Marriott Hotel bombing occurred on 5 August 2003 in J.W. Marriott Mega Kuningan, South Jakarta, Indonesia, killing twelve people and injuring 2003 like a 2004, 2005, 2007-2009, 2012 and 2014 one. 150. The hotel was closed for five weeks and reopened to the public on 8 September. * August 11 ** The Second Liberian Civil War comes to an end after President Charles Taylor resigns and flees the country. ** NATO takes over command of the peacekeeping force in Afghanistan, marking its first major operation outside Europe in its 54-year-history. * August 18 – One year old Zachary Turner is murdered by his mother in Conception Bay South, Canada. She had controversially been bailed and granted custody of the toddler despite facing extradition and trial for the murder of Zachary's father. The case inspired the movie Dear Zachary and prompted a change in Canadian law. * August 25 – The unmanned Spitzer Space Telescope is launched from Cape Canaveral, Florida. * August 27 ** Mars makes its closest approach to Earth in over 60,000 years. ** The first six-party talks, involving South and North Korea, the United States, China, Japan and Russia, convene to find a peaceful resolution to the security concerns of the North Korean nuclear weapons program. September * September 4 – Europe's busiest shopping centre , the Bull Ring in Birmingham, is officially opened. * September 14 – Estonia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. Estonia’s Accession to the EU|website=nlib.ee|access-date=2016-07-02}} * September 15 – ELN rebels kidnap eight foreign tourists at Ciudad Perdida, Colombia, being freed 100 days later following negotiations with the Colombian government. * September 20 – Latvia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * September 24 – The Hubble Space Telescope starts the Hubble Ultra-Deep Field, making 800 exposures, until January 16, 2004. * September 27 – SMART-1, an unmanned ESA spaceprobe and ESA's first mission to the moon, is launched from Kourou, French Guiana. October * October 5 – Israeli warplanes strike alleged Islamic jihad bases inside Syrian territory, the first Israeli attack on the country since the 1973 Yom Kippur War. * October 15 – China launches Shenzhou 5, their first manned spaceflight. * October 24 – Concorde makes its last commercial flight, bringing the era of airliner supersonic travel to an end. November * November 12 – A suicide bombing at an Italian military police headquarters in Nasiriyah, Iraq, kills 17 Italian military police officers and nine Iraqi civilians. * November 23 – Georgian President Eduard Shevardnadze resigns after widespread protests engulf the country following a disputed parliamentary election. * November 26 – The supersonic passenger jet, Concorde, makes its last ever flight from Heathrow Airport in London to Bristol Filton Airport. December * December 13 – Saddam Hussein, former President of Iraq, is captured in the small town of Ad-Dawr by the U.S. Army. * December 19 – Libya agrees to eliminate all of its materials, equipment, and programs aimed at producing weapons of mass destruction. * December 23 ** The World Tourism Organization becomes a specialized agency of the United Nations. ** PetroChina Chuandongbei natural gas field explosion, Guoqiao, Kai County, Chongqing, China, killing at least 234. * December 26 – The 6.6 Bam earthquake shakes southeastern Iran with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), killing an estimated 30,000 people. * December 29 – The last known speaker of the Akkala Sami language dies, rendering it extinct. Births ]] * January 4 – Jaeden Martell, American actor * January 6 – MattyBRaps, American remixer * January 23 – Apollinariia Panfilova, Russian pair skater * March 7 – Polina Kostiukovich, Russian pair skater * March 26 – Danielle Bregoli, American rapper * April 3 – Elsie Fisher, American actress * May 1 – Lizzy Greene, American actress * May 19 – JoJo Siwa, American dancer * June 13 – Anna Cathcart, Canadian actress * June 15 – Breanna Yde, American actress * July 4 – Polina Bogusevich, Russian singer * July 13 – Wyatt Oleff, American actor * August 19 – Steele Stebbins, American actor * August 20 – Prince Gabriel of Belgium * August 24 – Alena Kostornaia, Russian figure skater * August 28 – Quvenzhané Wallis, American actress * October 8 – Ángela Aguilar, Mexican-American singer * November 8 – Lady Louise Windsor, British royalty * December 1 – Robert Irwin, Australian television personality * December 7 – Catharina-Amalia, Princess of Orange Deaths January ]] * January 11 – Maurice Pialat, French actor and director (b. 1925) * January 12 ** Maurice Gibb, British musician (b. 1949) ** Leopoldo Galtieri, 44th President of Argentina (b. 1926) * January 15 – Doris Fisher, American singer and songwriter (b. 1915) * January 17 – Richard Crenna, American actor (b. 1926) * January 24 – Gianni Agnelli, Italian auto executive (b. 1921) * January 26 – Valeriy Brumel, Soviet Olympic athlete (b. 1942) * January 27 – Henryk Jabłoński, 5th President of the Polish People's Republic (b. 1909) February ]] ]] * February 1 ** Michael P. Anderson, American astronaut (b. 1959) ** David M. Brown, American astronaut (b. 1956) ** Kalpana Chawla, American astronaut (b. 1962) ** Laurel Clark, American astronaut (b. 1961) ** Rick Husband, American astronaut (b. 1957) ** William McCool, American astronaut (b. 1961) ** Ilan Ramon, Israeli fighter pilot and astronaut (b. 1954) * February 2 – Lou Harrison, American composer (b. 1917) * February 7 – Luigi Ferrando, Italian racing cyclist (b. 1911) * February 10 – Curt Hennig, American professional wrestler (b. 1958) * February 15 – Francisque Ravony, 7th Prime Minister of Madagascar (b. 1942) * February 19 – Johnny Paycheck, American country singer-songwriter (b. 1938) * February 20 – Maurice Blanchot, French philosopher and writer (b. 1907) * February 21 – Julie Mitchum, American actress (b. 1914) * February 23 – Howie Epstein, American musician and producer (b. 1955) * February 27 ** Wolfgang Larrazábal, Venezuelan naval officer and politician, 52nd President of Venezuela (b. 1911) ** Fred Rogers, American television personality (b. 1928) * February 28 ** Yō Inoue, Japanese voice actress (b. 1946) ** Fidel Sánchez Hernández, 45th President of El Salvador (b. 1917) March ]] * March 9 – Bernard Dowiyogo, 7-Time President of Nauru (b. 1946) * March 12 ** Zoran Đinđić, 6th Prime Minister of Serbia (b. 1952) ** Howard Fast, American novelist (b. 1914) ** Lynne Thigpen, American actress (b. 1948) * March 14 – Amanda Davis, American writer and teacher (b. 1971) * March 21 - Umar Wirahadikusumah, 4th Vice President of Indonesia (b. 1924) * March 22 – Milton George Henschel, American Jehovah's Witnesses leader (b. 1920) * March 29 – Carlo Urbani, Italian physician (b. 1956) * March 30 – Michael Jeter, American actor (b. 1952) April ]] * April 1 – Leslie Cheung, Hong Kong singer and actor (b. 1956) * April 2 – Edwin Starr, American soul singer (b. 1942) * April 8 – Bing Russell, American actor (b. 1926) * April 9 – Jorge Oteiza, Spanish painter (b. 1908) * April 11 – Cecil Howard Green, British-American geophysicist and businessman (b. 1900) * April 20 ** Daijiro Kato, Japanese motorcycle racer (b. 1976) ** Bernard Katz, German-British Nobel biophysicist (b. 1911) * April 21 – Nina Simone, American singer (b. 1933) * April 22 – Mike Larrabee, American Olympic athlete (b. 1933) * April 30 ** Possum Bourne, New Zealand rally car driver (b. 1956) ** Lionel Wilson, American voice actor (b. 1924) May ]] * May 1 – Miss Elizabeth, American professional wrestling valet (b. 1960) * May 11 – Noel Redding, English musician (b. 1945) * May 14 ** Dame Wendy Hiller, English actress (b. 1912) ** Robert Stack, American actor (b. 1919) * May 15 ** June Carter Cash, American singer (b. 1929) ** Constantin Dăscălescu, Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1923) ** Rik Van Steenbergen, Belgian cyclist (b. 1924) * May 23 – Jean Yanne, French film actor and director (b. 1933) * May 24 – Rachel Kempson, English actress (b. 1910) * May 27 – Luciano Berio, Italian composer (b. 1925) * May 28 ** Ilya Prigogine, Russian-Belgian Nobel physicist and chemist (b. 1917) ** Oleg Grigoryevich Makarov, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1933) June ]] ]] * June 2 – Dick Cusack, American actor, filmmaker and humorist (b. 1925) * June 5 – Jürgen Möllemann, German politician (b. 1945) * June 7 – Trevor Goddard, English actor (b. 1962) * June 10 – Bernard Williams, English philosopher (b. 1929) * June 12 – Gregory Peck, American actor (b. 1916) * June 15 ** Hume Cronyn, Canadian-American actor (b. 1911) ** Kaiser Matanzima, 1st President of Transkei (b. 1915) * June 18 – Larry Doby, American baseball player and manager (b. 1923) * June 21 ** Leon Uris, American writer (b. 1924) ** Piet Dankert, Dutch politician (b. 1934) * June 22 – Vasil Bykaŭ, Belarusian novelist (b. 1924) * June 23 – Maynard Jackson, American politician (b. 1938) * June 26 ** Denis Thatcher, British businessman and husband of Margaret Thatcher (b. 1915) ** Marc-Vivien Foé, Cameroonian footballer (b. 1975) ** Strom Thurmond, American politician (b. 1902) * June 29 – Katharine Hepburn, American actress (b. 1907) * June 30 − Buddy Hackett, American actor and comedian (b. 1924) July ]] ]] * July 1 – Nǃxau ǂToma, Namibian actor (b. 1944) * July 4 – Barry White, American singer (b. 1944) * July 6 – Buddy Ebsen, American actor and dancer (b. 1908) * July 7 – Tomiko Suzuki, Japanese voice actress (b. 1956) * July 12 – Benny Carter, American musician (b. 1907) * July 13 – Compay Segundo, Cuban musician (b. 1907) * July 15 ** Roberto Bolaño, Chilean writer (b. 1953) ** Tex Schramm, American football executive (b. 1920) * July 16 ** Celia Cruz, Cuban-American singer (b. 1925) ** Carol Shields, American-Canadian writer (b. 1935) * July 17 – Rosalyn Tureck, American pianist and harpsichordist (b. 1914) * July 22 ** Uday Hussein, Iraqi paramilitary leader (b. 1964) ** Qusay Hussein, Iraqi politician (b. 1966) * July 25 ** Erik Brann, American musician (b. 1950) ** John Schlesinger, English film director (b. 1926) * July 27 ** Bob Hope, English-American comedian and actor (b. 1903) ** Jean Nguza Karl-i-Bond, Zairian politician (b. 1938) * July 28 – Greg Guidry, American singer-songwriter (b. 1954) * July 30 – Sam Phillips, American record producer (b. 1923) August ]] ]] * August 1 – Marie Trintignant, French actress (b. 1962) * August 3 – Roger Voudouris, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1954) * August 4 – Frederick Chapman Robbins, American Nobel pediatrician and virologist (b. 1916) * August 6 – Julius Baker, flute player (b. 1915) * August 9 – Gregory Hines, American dancer and actor (b. 1946) * August 11 – Herb Brooks, American hockey coach (b. 1937) * August 14 – Helmut Rahn, German footballer (b. 1929) * August 16 – Idi Amin, 3rd President of Uganda (b. 1923–28) * August 19 ** Sérgio Vieira de Mello, Brazilian diplomat (b. 1948) ** Carlos Roberto Reina, 60th President of Honduras (b. 1926) * August 21 – Wesley Willis, American musician (b. 1963) * August 23 – Bobby Bonds, American baseball player and manager (b. 1946) * August 29 – Vladimír Vašíček, Czech painter (b. 1919) * August 30 – Charles Bronson, American actor (b. 1921) September ]] ]] ]] * September 2 – Ptolemy Reid, 2nd Prime Minister of Guyana (b. 1912) * September 7 – Warren Zevon, American singer (b. 1947) * September 8 ** Jaclyn Linetsky, Canadian actress and voice actress (b. 1986) ** Leni Riefenstahl, German film director (b. 1902) * September 9 – Edward Teller, Hungarian-American physicist (b. 1908) * September 11 ** Anna Lindh, Swedish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1957) ** John Ritter, American actor (b. 1948) * September 12 – Johnny Cash, American singer-songwriter and actor (b. 1932) * September 14 - John Serry Sr., Italian-American concert accordionist, organist, composer and arranger (b. 1915) * September 17 – Erich Hallhuber, German actor (b. 1951) * September 19 – Slim Dusty, Australian country singer (b. 1927) * September 22 − Gordon Jump, American actor (b. 1932) * September 25 ** Franco Modigliani, Italian-American Nobel economist (b. 1918) ** Edward Said, Palestinian-American literary critic (b. 1935) ** Yuri Senkevich, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1937) * September 26 ** Shawn Lane, American musician (b. 1963) ** Robert Palmer, English singer (b. 1949) * September 27 – Donald O'Connor, American actor, singer, and dancer (b. 1925) * September 28 ** Althea Gibson, American tennis player (b. 1927) ** Elia Kazan, Greek-American director (b. 1909) * September 30 – Robert Kardashian, American attorney and businessman (b. 1944) October ]] ]] * October 2 – Otto Günsche, German adjutant of Adolf Hitler (b. 1917) * October 5 ** Dan Snyder, Canadian hockey player (b. 1978) ** Neil Postman, American educator, media theorist, and cultural critic (b. 1931) ** Timothy Treadwell, American environmentalist and filmmaker (b. 1957) * October 12 – Jim Cairns, Australian politician (b. 1914) * October 13 – Bertram Brockhouse, Canadian Nobel physicist (b. 1918) * October 14 – Moktar Ould Daddah, 1st President of Mauritania (b. 1924) * October 16 ** Stu Hart, Canadian wrestling promoter (b. 1915) ** László Papp, Hungarian boxer (b. 1926) * October 17 – Janice Rule, American actress (b. 1931) * October 19 ** Alija Izetbegović, 1st President of Bosnia and Herzegovina (b. 1925) ** Road Warrior Hawk, American professional wrestler (b. 1957) * October 20 – Jack Elam, American actor (b. 1918) * October 21 – Elliott Smith, American musician (b. 1969) * October 22 – Tony Renna, American race car driver (b. 1976) * October 23 – Soong Mei-ling, First Lady of China (b. 1898) * October 25 - Robert Strassburg, American composer, educator and musicologist (b. 1915) * October 24 – Veikko Hakulinen, Finnish cross-country skier (b. 1925) * October 27 – Rod Roddy, American television announcer (b. 1937) * October 29 ** Hal Clement, American writer (b. 1922) ** Franco Corelli, Italian opera tenor (b. 1921) November ]] ]] ]] * November 3 – Rasul Gamzatov, poet (b. 1923) * November 5 ** Bobby Hatfield, American singer (b. 1940) ** Dorothy Fay, American actress (b. 1915) * November 6 ** Crash Holly, American wrestler (b. 1971) ** Eduardo Palomo, Mexican actor (b. 1962) * November 9 – Art Carney, American actor (b. 1918) * November 10 – Canaan Banana, 1st President of Zimbabwe (b. 1936) * November 12 ** Jonathan Brandis, American actor (b. 1976) ** Cameron Duncan, New Zealand director and writer (b. 1986) ** Penny Singleton, American actress (b. 1908) * November 14 – Gene Anthony Ray, American actor (b. 1962) * November 18 ** Patricia Broderick, American playwright and painter (b. 1925) ** Michael Kamen, American composer (b. 1948) * November 20 ** David Dacko, 1st President of the Central African Republic (b. 1930) ** Jim Siedow, American actor (b. 1920) * November 24 – Warren Spahn, American baseball player (b. 1921) * November 26 – Soulja Slim, American rapper (b. 1977) * November 27 – Marjorie Reeves, British historian, educationalist (b. 1905) * November 30 – Gertrude Ederle, American swimmer (b. 1905) December ]] * December 3 ** Sita Ram Goel, Indian historian, publisher and author (b. 1921) ** David Hemmings, English actor (b. 1941) * December 6 – Carlos Manuel Arana Osorio, 30th President of Guatemala (b. 1918) * December 8 – Rubén González, Cuban pianist (b. 1919) * December 11 – Ahmadou Kourouma, Ivorian writer (b. 1927) * December 12 – Heydar Aliyev, 3rd President of Azerbaijan (b. 1923) * December 14 – Jeanne Crain, American actress (b. 1925) * December 19 – Hope Lange, American actress (b. 1933) * December 23 – Kriangsak Chamanan, 15th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1917) * December 27 ** Alan Bates, English actor (b. 1934) ** Iván Calderón, Puerto Rican-American baseball player (b. 1962) ** Pete Alvarado, American animator and comic book artist (b. 1920) * December 29 ** Earl Hindman, American actor (b. 1942) ** Bob Monkhouse, English comedian (b.1928) * December 30 – Anita Mui, Hong Kong singer (b. 1963) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon * Economics – Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger * Literature – John Maxwell Coetzee * Peace – Shirin Ebadi * Physics – Alexei Alexeyevich Abrikosov, Vitaly Lazarevich Ginzburg, Anthony James Leggett * Physiology or Medicine – Paul Lauterbur, Peter Mansfield New English words and terms *''anti-cultural'' *''baby bump'' *''Big Rip'' *''binge-watch'' *''botnet'' *''darmstadtium'' *''electronic cigarette'' *''flash mob'' *''iraimbilanja'' *''manscaping'' *''MERS'' *''muffin top'' *''net neutrality'' *''netroots'' *''SARS'' *''severe acute respiratory syndrome'' *''unfriend'' See also References External links * 2003 Year in Review – comprehensive listing of 2003 reviews and lists * 2003 Year-End Google Zeitgeist – Google's Yearly List of Major Events and Top Searches for 2003 Category:2003